Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to performing link adaptation based on energy efficiency in a wireless communication.
In a wireless communication system, in order to increase spectral efficiency of spatial multiplexing, research and development regarding multiple input multiple output (MIMO) antenna transmission technology and high order modulation have been performed. However, achieving multiplexing gains by spatial multiplexing in every channel environment has been problematic.